


What Kyungsoo wants, Kyungsoo gets

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cutesy stuff, Fairy AU, Fairy Kyungsoo, Fluff, Fried Chicken, Kyungsoo in a dress, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, cause that deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Jongin finds fairy Kyungsoo trapped in his wasp catcher





	What Kyungsoo wants, Kyungsoo gets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was inspired by a twitter exchange and how having your own pocket Soo would be the absolute best. It's just pure fluff and doesn't have any actual plot but I still hope you all will enjoy it!

Jongin could have never imagined his DIY project would lead to this. He had only wanted to get rid of the wasps constantly swarming his small balcony during breakfast time. A quick google search had taught him how to quickly and easily make his own wasp catcher out of an old water bottle, and after some cursing, a lot of tape and slightly more cursing he finally had something that resembled the pictures online. He had filled it with mango, placed it next to his plants by the window and promptly gotten angry at it as the wasps still swarmed his breakfast meal instead of the trap. He had left it toppled over under one of his plants and decided to get rid of it after work.

 

So when he returned home after work to the sound of something moving out on his balcony his first thought had been that the tabby cat that stole his chicken last month had caught hold of the scent. Armed with a broom and ready to chase the cat away, Jongin threw the door open with a yell. His eyes raked over the small space, taking in his laundry that had been dry for 2 days but he was too lazy to deal with, his small table and chair, his collection of succulents that only needed watering about as often as Jongin could be arsed to, and the wasp catcher laying on its side with a small but angry man inside.

 

Jongin felt his eyes widen at the sight, broom dropping from his hands. The man was currently trying to squeeze out of the bottle opening, his arms wildly waving around as he tried to find purchase on the slippery plastic. He was caught around his middle, bottom half and legs still in the bottle.

 

As the broom cluttered to the floor the man froze before slowly turning towards Jongin. A second later he let out a cry and started flailing about with new found energy. Jongin bent down, eyes still wide, mouth agape, and took a closer look. He had never seen anything like this before in his life.

 

The man couldn’t be human, yet he looked just as human as anyone save for his size. His hair was short and purple in a shade so dark it almost looked black. His face was almost cherubic. Eyes wide, cheeks plump with the fairest of blushes, lips cherry red. Only his eyebrows, dark, thick and bushy, broke the illusion. He was wearing what looked a little like a short toga and Jongin could spot the tiniest little bag laying in the mango juice that lined the bottom of the bottle.

 

“What are you?” He asked, moving even closer. The small man stilled and turned a fierce glare Jongin’s way. Jongin immediately moved back a little.

 

“A fairy, what does it look like human?” The man, fairy, said and Jongin blinked stupidly. A fairy? As in a real fairy? With butterfly wings? And fairy dust that made you dream about your teddy bear coming to life? But the little man certainly didn’t look like Jongin had imagined fairies to look like.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, looking the man over once more. The man huffed, and his glare grew impossibly fiercer. “Sorry.” Jongin mumbled sheepishly. “Are you stuck?” He asked only to receive the same response.

 

“Okay let me...” Jongin reached out and grabbed the bottle, making the small fairy scream as he moved it through the air. He looked the bottle over, trying to figure out how he should get the fairy unstuck. Maybe if he turned it upside down gravity would help him. He had just started tipping the bottle when the fairy called out to him.

 

“NO! Don’t you dare! I’m not going upside down you stupid human!” He scolded, voice surprisingly strong for a being that small.

 

Jongin nodded, not daring to go against the angry fairy. What if he got cursed. Instead he opted for gently placing a finger on the fairy’s thin shoulders, ignoring the way he was shouting at Jongin for touching him, and give it a small push. With a plop the fairy fell to the bottom of the wasp catcher.

 

“Great! Now I’m even more stuck! And I’m covered in mango! This is the worst day of my life!” The fairy ranted, crossing his arms and pouting. Jongin ignored him once more as he stuck his finger down the opening of the bottle and gave it sharp tug. The top of the trap came loose, giving the fairy more than enough room to get out.

 

“There you go little guy.” Jongin said, giving the bottle a little shake when the fairy didn’t fly out. More angry screams of protest came from within and Jongin frowned. Why wasn’t the fairy flying out? “Aren’t you going to fly?”

 

“My wings are covered in mango juice idiot!” The fairy shouted at him. “And stop shaking the bottle! I’m going to throw up if you keep at it!” He pointed a small finger Jongin’s direction, face red from anger.

 

Jongin nodded and carefully grabbed the bottle in both hands to keep it as steady as possible. The fairy huffed, bending down to grab his bag and giving it a shake. Jongin watched with keen eyes as the fairy tried to shake the juice out of the material with no success.

 

“Do you need to wash your wings?” Jongin asked cautiously, not wanting to entice more anger than he already had. The fairy huffed and rolled his eyes, slinging the still sticky bag over his shoulder before four almost sheer wings sprouted from his back. They looked like the wings of dragonflies.

 

The fairy bent down, determination filling his face for a moment, and then he jumped. The wings buzzed and for a moment Jongin thought he would fly, until gravity made itself known and the fairy fell back into the juice. Another angry rant followed soon after.

 

Jongin decided he should probably give the poor fairy a bath and stood up, ignoring the shouts telling him to stop, and went back inside with the bottle. He put it on his kitchen counter before pulling out a bowl and turning on the tap. He waited for the water to turn warm before filling the bowl and placing it on the counter.

 

With careful fingers he reached into the bottle and grabbed the fairy around the waist, lifting him up and setting him down on the counter.

 

“There you go.” He spoke proudly, gesturing towards the bowl. “A bath.”

 

“You expect me to take a bath in that?” The fairy asked, standing up and walking over to the bowl. The edge of it reached him halfway up his chest and for Jongin it seemed like a pretty good size for a bath.

  
“Yes?” Jongin answered questioningly. “What’s wrong with it?”

 

“There is no soap! And I have no towels! And I would like some privacy please, you big human pervert.” The fairy informed him and Jongin held back a sigh. For someone the size of Stacy barbie doll and who had gotten trapped in a wasp catcher the fairy sure had a lot of guts.

 

“I don’t have any soap your size.” Jongin explained. “And I’m not going to watch. I don’t want to see you take a bath, okay.”

 

“Well get some then. I can’t take a bath without soap!” The fairy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

This time Jongin did sigh. With quick steps he made his way to the bathroom, grabbed his soap bar, brought it into the kitchen and with a melon baller cut out one of the corners of the soap until he had a ball about 1 centimeter in diameter. He held out the ball for the fairy who looked like he would protest about the size, the ball being almost as big as a football to him, before he thought better of it. 

 

“And a towel?” The fairy reminded him instead and Jongin bent down to grab an old wash cloth and ripped off a piece. It ended up the same size as the fairy but when Jongin heard no protests he figured it was good enough. “And cover?” The fairy asked finally and Jongin looked around, trying to figure out what he could use as a cover.

 

Finally he settled for fastening a towel in the cabinet above the small bath, making a makeshift cover for the fairy. It seemed like it was good enough because the next moment he was being forcefully told to leave before the fairy disappeared behind the towel.

  
Jongin sat down in his couch and took a deep breath, thinking through the situation. Was...was there really a fairy in his house? Or was he hallucinating? He looked over towards the towel and saw movement behind it. Yup. He had a fairy, a god damn fairy, in his house. How was that even possible.

  
He quickly pulled up his phone and typed in a google search for _fairy_. When all that came up was pictures of cartoon fairies, Wikipedia pages about mythological creatures and some sort of washing up liquid he changed the search to _real fairy_. What came up this time was weird top 10 videos of real fairy sightings that he after one quick look at one of them quickly proved faked. Nothing of what he found resembled what he had swimming in a bowl on his kitchen.

 

Several google searches later, all of then equally as unhelpful, Jongin gave up and tossed his phone aside. He would either have to come to terms with the fact that he had for some reason snapped, or that there was a real live fairy in his kitchen at the moment.

 

He sighed, standing up and deciding to take a closer look at the fairy just in case he had imagined it all. He wasn’t even that stressed right now. His job was good. He had enough spare time to do what he liked most, sleep, and his friends were good to him. The only thing he was missing was someone to share his life with. Why the hell would his subconscious come up with a fairy of all things when he was feeling completely fine? That was just weird.

 

“No peeking!” A voice came from behind the towel as Jongin got closer and Jongin quickly backed off. Okay good. He hadn’t snapped. There was actually a real live fairy in his kitchen taking a bath in one of his cereal bowls. Jongin shook his head and decided to just act like none of this was happening. Hopefully the fairy would leave soon and then he could just pretend this had all been a dream.

 

He sat back down and pulled up his phone again. Mindlessly he started scrolling though one of his social media feeds, barely registering what he was seeing as he listened to the sound of water sloshing and the humming coming from the small fairy.

 

Ten minutes later Jongin’s head was nodding up and down, eyes half open as he struggled not to fall asleep. He yawned, blinking rapidly to try and get himself to wake up but all it did was make him feel even more disoriented.

 

“Human!” A small voice declared behind him. Jongin turned around, spotting the fairy standing at the edge of his kitchen counter with his too large towel wrapped around him. His purple hair was wet and pushed back and a small puddle of water was forming under him.

 

“I am Doh Kyungsoo, son of Jaewoo lord of Diamondglade, and brother of Seungsoo advisor of Duke Hyukjae.” The fairy declared. “I have entered the human world as a part of my coming of age ceremony where I will learn to become independent and responsible.” Jongin detected the smallest hint of sarcasm in his voice. “And I have decided that you are worthy of housing me during this process.”

 

“What?” Jongin asked, sitting up straighter.

 

“You will clothe me, feed me and care for me as I grow to become a fairy worthy of the family name Doh.” The fairy continued, unfazed by the reaction his words had.

 

“Wait what?” Jongin asked, 110% awake by now.

 

“And you have to carry me. I’ve pulled a muscle in my wing.” The fairy added. “Now, get me some clothes before I get cold human!”

 

* * *

 

“I will do no such thing!” Kyungsoo protested, arms crossed and head held high. Jongin sighed for the third time in as many minutes and once again prayed to god that this was all a dream and he would wake up soon to find he had fallen asleep on his couch.

 

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin started and the fairy turned on his heels, the improvised dress Jongin had given him last night twirling around his legs. It was made from an owd pillow case with small pink penguins printed on white cloth. Jongin had just cut a circle in the fabric and cut a hole in the middle for Kyungsoo’s head and then holes for his arms before tying a piece of string around the fairy’s waist to keep it in place.

 

The fairy had accepted that he couldn’t get any better clothes than that last night unless he wanted to wear his own clothes, still wet from the washing he had given them. But now, when Jongin was actually trying to make the fairy happy by bringing him to town and try to find some clothes, the fairy was refusing to let Jongin put him in the jar prepared for him.

 

“Why not?” Jongin asked, holding out the jar for Kyungsoo again. The fairy pouted and huffed again, looking even grumpier. “I can’t exactly have you out in public. You said it yourself people can’t see you or else your coming of age year or whatever is invalid.”

 

“I’m not going to travel in a jar. I’m not some sort of circus animal.” Kyungsoo huffed. Jongin rolled his eyes, throwing the jar aside on the couch.

 

“Do you have a better plan then?” He asked, an eyebrow raised at Kyungsoo.

 

“Yes. I do.” Kyungsoo replied confidently. “I can go in your pocket.” He raised a small hand to point at Jongin’s breast pocket. Jongin looked down at it before looking back up at Kyungsoo. Was the fairy serious? He was small but not small enough that he would go unnoticed in Jongin’s pocket.

 

“Are you for real?” Jongin asked skeptically. Kyungsoo nodded, stepping forwards. Jongin sighed and held out his hand for Kyungsoo to climb up on. What Kyungsoo wanted, Kyungsoo got. So much Jongin had already learnt about the fairy. The small fairy stepped foot in his palm and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s thumb as the human raised him up towards his pocket.

 

With a little fumbling the fairy finally climbed into the pocket, moving around a little before a small head popped up and Kyungsoo’s tiny fingers wrapped around the edge of the cloth. Jongin could see that he was grinning but decided not to comment on it. This was better than no going after all.

 

“Okay, you ready?” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin stood up. Kyungsoo let out a scream of delight and Jongin could feel him move about in his pocket. He held back a smile and grabbed his bag, careful not to bend forwards too much in case the small fairy would fall out.

 

As Jongin stepped outside he could feel Kyungsoo move and when he looked at the fairy he could see him keeping watch of the world from the small button hole in the center of the pocket. His wide and curious eyes were scanning the surroundings and Jongin shook his head in amusement at the sight.

 

When Kyungsoo was quiet he was really cute. Like a small doll come to life. Rosy cheeks, milky white skin, smile like a heart. Even the half assed dress Jongin had made managed to look cute on him. But the moment he opened his mouth Jongin was reminded of how spoiled, stubborn and demanding the little fairy was. No wonder he had been sent out on this coming of age adventure. He really needed to grow up.

 

The nearest larger toy store was just a few subway stops away. Jongin figured that if he were to find clothes that would fit Kyungsoo it would be at the doll department of a toy store. If he couldn’t find anything there that the fairy was pleased with then Jongin had no idea where to turn next. He had no knowledge of how to sew so readymade clothes were the only alternative.

 

He quickly made his way down to the subway and made sure to get a seat so that if anyone happened to bump into him, Kyungsoo wouldn’t get squashed. He could feel the fairy move about, observing the people around them. It was mostly older ladies at this time of day. Everyone else was either at work or asleep. Jongin would have been sleeping too if Kyungsoo hadn’t woken him up to demand new clothes.

 

As they exited the subway Kyungsoo became less active and when Jongin looked down he could see the fairy sitting curled up in the bottom of his pocket, hiding from the outside world. He reached up and gently patted Kyungsoo, feigning a scratch. It must be scary for him. The world he was used to was probably nothing like the fast-paced streets of Seoul, and even if it was Kyungsoo seemed like he had lived a pretty sheltered life. The sheer mass of people alone must be frightening, and that’s not taking into account the sounds of the city.

 

Thankfully, once they entered the toy store it was quieter. Just a few grandparents with their grandkids and some hobbyists. Jongin quickly read the orientation sign before moving over to the dolls’ corner.

 

It was almost deserted, only a girl maybe a few years older than Jongin looking over the barbies with a bored look. Jongin searched the shelves, first for a doll Kyungsoo’s size and then for boy clothes. Although from how the fairy hadn’t even raised an eyebrow at the dress Jongin had made he didn’t think human perception of what clothes belonged on what gender would matter to Kyungsoo.

 

“Alright, see anything you like?” Jongin asked quietly once he had located a corner with what he would describe as preteen barbies. He felt Kyungsoo move and a second later a head popped out of his front pocket.

 

“Is that it?” Kyungsoo asked, eyeing the collection of 15 or so dolls.

 

“Yes.” Jongin sighed. He had been happy when he spotted it, thinking it was quite a lot of options with different styles and not just princess dresses like some of the other doll models wore. But apparently nothing was good enough for Kyungsoo.

 

“Go closer to that one.” Kyungsoo ordered, hand pointing vaguely at one of the doll sets. Jongin looked around, making sure no one was watching them, before reaching out towards the one he believed Kyungsoo was pointing at.

 

Of course he was wrong.

 

It took quite some directing from Kyungsoo before Jongin grabbed the right one. He held it up at around chest height, trying to angle it so that both Kyungsoo saw and so no one who spotted him would think he was a complete weirdo.

 

It was a set with one doll, a plastic looking boat, a stuffed seal and a lifebuoy. But most importantly it contained one sailor outfit complete with hat, white socks and brown sailor shoes. It also contained what was described as a ‘research outfit’ but looked more like a school uniform. Jongin was just a little skeptical to this set of outfits, considering they weren’t exactly every day wear, but if Kyungsoo wanted to wear it he wouldn’t say no.

 

“You want this?” He asked and Kyungsoo nodded his head. Jongin sighed and tucked it under his arm. Kyungsoo once more pointed towards one of the outfits and they went through the same process again, ending up with a night time set with a nightgown, bathrobe and tiny bunny slippers.

 

Once they left the store Kyungsoo had also managed to rope him into buying a small doll house with a bed, bookshelf, and tiny wardrobe. Jongin tried not to cry as his total came out to 150 000 won. Who could have imagined doll stuff could be this expensive.

 

In order to treat his wounded heart Jongin decided to stop by the nearest bakery and get something to eat. This turned out to be yet another mistake as Kyungsoo thought he should get something too despite being smaller than most pastries and sandwiches sold, and Jongin ended up having to play a weird farce of pretending to take a call from a coworker ordering lunch. The directions he got from Kyungsoo were kicks in response to what Jongin was talking to his ‘coworker’ about and depending on how quickly those small feet kicked him it was either a yes or a no.

 

Once they finally came home Jongin was exhausted. He threw the bag of doll stuff on the floor and the bag with lunch on the counter. He fished Kyungsoo out of his pocket, ignoring how the other was shouting at being manhandled, and put him on the counter next to the food before snatching his frappuccino and collapsing down on the bed.

 

“Hey! You can’t just do that!” Kyungsoo protested, stomping a small foot against the counter as he glared at Jongin. Jongin turned his eyes away and took a sip of his drink. Kyungsoo had clothes, food and bed. That was as far as their deal stretched.

 

“Hello? Human?” Kyungsoo called and Jongin could hear him stomp some more. He grinned. It was almost cute.

  
“I have a name you know. Not that you asked.” He said, looking over at Kyungsoo who he could see was pouting even from this distance. His penguin dress had started fraying at the bottom and the string must have come undone in his pocket because it was no longer around his waist. Cute. “It’s Jongin, by the way.”

 

“Jongin! You can’t just manhandle me like that.” Kyungsoo spoke stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“How old are you Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked, ignoring the protests. Kyungsoo needed to realize he couldn’t just whine until he got what he wanted. Not that Jongin had done a great job of denying him before this but still. Never too late to start.

 

“I’m 20.” Kyungsoo answered proudly. “I’m an adult!”

  
“Well, I’m 26 so you should be calling me Hyung.” Jongin took yet another sip from his frappuccino, watching frustration grow on Kyungsoo’s face once more.

 

“Whatever.” The fairy muttered, walking over to the food and looking over the two sandwiches they had bought, because of course Kyungsoo didn’t want to share Jongin’s sandwich. Jongin lazily watched from the couch, chewing on his straw.

 

Kyungsoo apparently found what he was looking for because next he started pulling at the sticker holding the packaging of one of the sandwiches together. It was actually quite funny to watch, the way Kyungsoo slowly tore the sticker apart before grabbing the flap and trying to lift it so he could get to the sandwich inside.

 

Jongin grinned, watching the fairy huff and glare at the packaging and at one point even kick it before he plunged his arm down in the crack between the wall of the paper packaging and the flap and trying to raise the flap from inside. He struggled for a long moment, face turning red before his little legs slipped out from under him and he ended up sitting on the counter.

 

Jongin let out a small laugh before turning away and taking another sip of his frappuccino. He really liked the new strawberry lime combo flavor. Not too sweet but still very strongly tasting of strawberry.

 

“It’s not funny Jongin!” Kyungsoo called from his place on the counter. Jongin held back another grin.

 

“No, no of course not.” He said, pulling up his phone and looking at his notifications.

 

“I’m stuck.” Kyungsoo mumbled, barely loud enough for Jongin to hear. The human turned his face towards Kyungsoo, seeing him crouched down by the side of the packaging and pulling at his arm.

 

Jongin slowly sat up, watching Kyungsoo’s pulling turn more frantic before he gave up and rested his face against the half-peeled sticker. He looked even smaller like this and Jongin felt his heart squeeze at the sight.

 

He stood up and made his way over to Kyungsoo, a large finger gently running down his back to get his attention. Kyungsoo looked up, eyes wide and glossy but eyebrows stubborn. Jongin held back a smile as he helped lift the flap, making sure Kyungsoo didn’t get hurt in the process.

 

“You okay?” He asked once the fairy was free and the sandwich was laid out on a plate for Kyungsoo. The fairy was still rubbing his arm, pout on his lips, but he seemed okay. There was a small red line where the packaging had squeezed him but no scratch as far as Jongin could see. He would maybe get a bruise at most.

 

“You need to help me more.” Kyungsoo muttered, sending a glare Jongin’s way. “Everything here is stupid.”

 

“Well maybe you should ask for help more then.” Jongin said with a small smile, crouching down by the counter so he could look Kyungsoo in the eyes. The smaller met his eyes for a brief moment before he looked away, ears red. “Instead of just demanding it.” Jongin added, reaching out with a finger to fix Kyungsoo’s dress which had gotten lopsided in the small adventure.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged, pushing Jongin’s finger away from him. Jongin grinned and stood up, grabbing his own sandwich. He pulled out a glass for himself and filled it with cold water before taking a bottle cap off of an old bottle and filling it before handing it to Kyungsoo as a makeshift glass.

 

As he sat down on the couch again he could hear a quiet ‘thank you’ come from Kyungsoo. He smiled again, taking a bite from his sandwich, and turned on the tv.

 

Once Kyungsoo had eaten all he wanted of the sandwich (which amounted to about half a corner in Jongin’s eyes) he demanded the clothes and dollhouse to be set up. The earlier bossiness wasn’t gone but at least he had the decency to add please at the end of his orders.

 

Jongin helped him get the small clothes off the doll and as Kyungsoo got changed behind the towel setup arranged a small sleeping corner for Kyungsoo by the tv. Kyungsoo had spent last night sleeping in one of Jongin’s mittens on his bedside table and while it had been cute Jongin doubted it would be good for the fairy in the long run.

 

The mattress for the doll bed was surprisingly soft but the blanket seemed a little thin so Jongin made sure to pull out the old blanket he used during winter from under his bed and cut out a square large enough for Kyungsoo’s bed. An extra layer just in case the fairy got cold. He also made sure to place a small plastic cactus he had gotten in a gashapon once on the tiny bookshelf to make it a little homelier. The stuffed seal he placed in by the foot end of the bed.

 

Kyungsoo insisted on the two of them watching tv after that, wanting to know what humans did for fun. He was dressed in the sailor outfit, complete with the hat on his little head. The small navy-blue shorts had built in suspenders and the white socks went up almost to his knees. He looked like the most precious of dolls and Jongin felt his heart grow even softer for Kyungsoo. The fairy would have him wrapped around his tiny little fingers in no time if things continued like this.

 

They watched a rerun of infinity challenge where some baby-faced idol group guested and Kyungsoo immediately demanded to know where they were from. When Jongin couldn’t answer he rolled his eyes before sighing deeply and demanding snacks. After some searching and improvisation Jongin managed to produce an egg cup of _very_ finely sliced kiwi fruit. This seemed to please Kyungsoo because he was quiet for the rest of the evening, eyes glued to the tv as he ate barely a fifth of the fruit Jongin had produced.

 

Jongin found that he was missing the fairy’s constant chatter though, even if it was mostly demands and orders. He still liked hearing Kyungsoo’s voice, deep and strong despite coming from such a small body. And the comments the other would make were amusing and original, making Jongin view the world from a different perspective.

 

Once Kyungsoo’s head was drooping and Jongin had had enough of pointless banter he grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, half expecting Kyungsoo to protest. Instead the small fairy just got onto his feet and stretched his arms up towards Jongin, not entirely unlike a toddler wanted to be picked up.

 

“Bring me my bag Jongin, I need to get ready for bed.” The fairy mumbled sleepily. Jongin held back a smile as Kyungsoo added; “Please.” a little too late and rose to grab the small bag Kyungsoo had showed up with. He held it out to the fairy who, instead of grabbing it, climbed up into Jongin’s hand.

  
“To the bathroom.” He pointed, resting his head against Jongin’s thumb. This time Jongin couldn’t hold back a smile and obediently carried the fairy over to the bathroom.

 

He brushed his teeth at the same time as Kyungsoo, the fairy perched inside Jongin’s toothbrush cup that was attached to the mirror. Kyungsoo also diligently washed his face, using the condensation drops on the mirror as his water before putting his hair up into a small bun at the top of his head and applying some sort of creme.

 

Jongin couldn’t hold back at the sight of the tiny fairy doing his beauty routine and quickly grabbed his phone to snap a picture. Kyungsoo turned around at the sound, cheeks puffy as he pouted and eyebrows drawn close. Jongin snapped another picture.

 

“What are you doing human?” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin looked at the pictures in his phone, holding back a squee at how cute they had turned out.

 

“Nothing.” He answered, smiling down at the picture and zooming in on the adorable pout Kyungsoo was wearing. He ignored the way Kyungsoo mumbled about stupid humans and their obsession with technology and focused on placing a tiny peach sticker on each of Kyungsoo’s cheeks on the picture.

 

He didn’t have time to finish before Kyungsoo demanded to be taken to bed and Jongin had to obey once more. The facial mask was still on but Kyungsoo had taken his hair down and the purple strands were ruffled adorably. Jongin held back the urge to gently stroke them and instead set Kyungsoo down by his small bedroom area.

 

He got ready for bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants but opting for no top, and collapsed down in his bed. His attention was instantly back on the pictures he had taken earlier and slowly he set out to decorate them. With each new sticker and filter he felt his heart swell, his love for the adorable little fairy growing.

 

He turned over to his side, hugging his phone close to his chest and smiling stupidly. The finished picture he set as his phone background so he could look at it whenever he wanted. He should really take more pictures of Kyungsoo. The fairy was like his own little doll. An adorable, stubborn little doll.

 

He sighed, taking a final look at the picture before rolling over and plugging his phone in. He had work tomorrow and needed to get sleep or else he would not be functioning properly. He cast a look towards the fairy, seeing him curled up under the covers, bunny slippers neatly placed by the foot of the small bed, and turned off the light. Time to sleep.

 

...

 

“Jongin?”

 

Jongin frowned before deciding that he was simply imagining hearing his name.

 

“Jongin?” The sound came again, a little louder this time and Jongin blinked. He had been moments away from sleep when the sound had roused him. He groggily looked around his room, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

 

“Jongin!”

 

He jerked, sitting up and squinting. By the tv he could make out a small figure.

 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin whispered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. What did the fairy want? Couldn’t he just go to bed like a normal person. “What is it?”

 

“I can’t sleep.” Kyungsoo answered. Jongin hummed, getting ready to lay back down. This wasn’t really his problem now was it. Even Jongin couldn’t do anything about this.

  
“Try a little harder.” He mumbled.

 

“No!” Kyungsoo called out and Jongin could hear him stomp his little foot. He sighed, sitting back up again and staring at the silhouette of the fairy. Kyungsoo had his arms crossed, that much he could make out despite the darkness. He sighed.

 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it?” He asked tiredly.

 

Kyungsoo was quiet for a long moment, silence stretching between them. Jongin decided that the fairy had just been annoying him for the sake of being annoying and was just about to lay down when Kyungsoo spoke up again.

  
“I wanna sleep next to you.”

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow, thinking over the words.

 

“Here? In my bed?” He asked. He would squash the other before either of them could fall asleep and he would not have fairy murder on his hands no matter how absurd it sounded.

 

“No.” Kyungsoo answered and Jongin could hear him roll his eyes. “On your bedside table, idiot.”

 

Jongin sighed, thinking over what he should do. Either giving in to Kyungsoo and allowing the spoiled nature of the fairy to continue, or refuse and possibly spend the next 30 minutes in an argument, if not longer. Kyungsoo was stubborn enough to keep him awake half the night if he felt like it, that Jongin was sure of.

 

He sleepily turned on the light, still thinking the problem over. As light flooded the space between them Jongin caught sight of Kyungsoo. The fairy was hugging his seal in his arms, looking cold in his short nightgown. Jongin felt his heart soften as Kyungsoo drew in a sharp breath, looking at Jongin with large eyes. This wasn’t just another meaningless demand. This was a request.

 

“Please?” Kyungsoo added, burying his face in his seal. Jongin could see his small ears grow red though and quickly stood up.

 

“Of course, Kyungsoo.” He said, holding out his hand for the fairy. Kyungsoo quickly climbed up, taking his seal with him, and watched as Jongin grabbed his bed.

 

“My wardrobe too. And bookcase.” He ordered and Jongin let out a soft chuckle.

 

“Of course.” He moved Kyungsoo over to his bedside table and placed the bed down, rearranging the blanket and pillow as Kyungsoo watched. Next he moved the small furniture over, placing them where Kyungsoo pointed and making sure the plastic cactus was properly placed in the tiny bookcase. He also made sure to bring over Kyungsoo’s bag and the small school uniform he had yet to place in his wardrobe.

 

By the time he was done Kyungsoo was already snuggled up in his bed, looking half asleep. Jongin gently pulled the covers up over the fairy’s small shoulders, the pad of his finger brushing against Kyungsoo’s hair, before turning off the light.

 

Once he lay down he fell asleep almost immediately, his chest warm and a smile on his face.

 

 

Jongin walked in through the door with a headache and a box of fried chicken, ready for this day to be over. The second quarter of the year was almost over and Jongin’s department had yet to meet their sales goal. He had already done his part and more, managing to close a large deal at the beginning of last month, but the stressed climate in his department still managed to affect him. The constant nagging of his boss had not made things better either.

 

On top of that him and everyone else in Seoul had decided they should get fried chicken just at Jongin’s favorite shop so the otherwise friendly chefs had been snappy and distracted by the many orders. Jongin’s wish that his chicken be made in as small pieces as possible had only made them more stressed and by the time Jongin got out of there the whole ordeal had taken three times as long as it usually did.

 

So now he was ready to just sit down, eat his chicken, and not think about anything else. He hoped there was a piece small enough for Kyungsoo in his box and that the fairy liked chicken or else Jongin feared he would have a breakdown.

 

“Jongin!” Came a small voice from the living room. Jongin grunted in reply, kicking off his expensive dress shoes and dropping his bag on the floor. The AC felt like a blessing on his skin as he shrugged off his suit jacket, this one also ending up on the floor.

 

“Look what I made!” Kyungsoo called, clearly impatient. “Hurry! You humans are so slow.” Jongin grunted again, taking his chicken and walking out into the living room.

 

It took him a moment to locate Kyungsoo but when he did he could feel the tension drain from his shoulders. The small fairy was posing on the coffee table, his small hands clasped behind his back as he slowly twisted his hips. On his frame hung the penguin dress Jongin had made him yesterday but instead of looking like a haphazardly thrown together poncho it was now form fitting and even in length.

 

Jongin gaped, quickly sitting down in front of Kyungsoo so he could get a better look. The fairy took a step back, shyly looking down. His small hands were pulling at the dress, his cheeks red and Jongin wished he could pinch them from how cute Kyungsoo was at that moment.

 

“You made this?” Jongin asked, lightly grabbing the hem of the skirt. Kyungsoo let him, excitedly stepping closer at the positive reaction.

  
“Yes. I was bored because you weren’t here, so I hemmed it and took in the waist and fixed the arm holes and widened the neck and sew in buttons in the back. See.” The fairy turned around, pointing at his back. Down his spine were five cotton candy pink buttons, so small Jongin could barely see them. He couldn’t even imagine how small the needle was, or the stiches. He couldn’t even see them when he looked at the dress.

 

“You can sew?” Jongin asked, impressed. It looked like it was professionally made. Kyungsoo nodded, walking over to the remote where his bag and a small metal box rested. He held the box out towards Jongin to show him.

  
“This is my sewing kit! I’m going to become a seamstress when I return to Diamondglade! But dad said I needed to become more responsible before I could start working at the tailor in town, so he sent me here.” Kyungsoo’s voice slowly lost its happy tone as he continued talking. “He said if I don’t get my act together he won’t let me and instead I have to work with Seungsoo and study politics.” Kyungsoo’s shoulders dropped, his feet gently kicking the table under him and his arms hanging lifelessly by his side.

 

Jongin could help but feel his heart clench at the tale. It was clear Kyungsoo loved sewing and that while he might be spoiled and demanding he clearly took his dream profession seriously. Jongin’s only experience with sewing was making a bag in middle school and that had taken him forever. To manage to turn the mess that Jongin’s so called dress had been into the beautiful creation Kyungsoo was now wearing must have taken hours. Jongin suspected Kyungsoo had been working nonstop from the time Jongin left for work until he got home.

 

“I think you did a great job Kyungsoo.” He said, gently placing a finger under Kyungsoo’s chin and raising his head. “And I’ll help you become more responsible, okay? That way when you return to Diamondglade your dad will be so impressed with you he has to allow you to become a seamstress.”

 

Kyungsoo’s ears slowly turned red, his cheeks puffing up adorably as he fought a smile.

 

“You really think so?” He asked, hugging his sewing kit close to his chest.

 

“Of course.” Jongin replied, gently patting Kyungsoo on the head before giving him a smile. Kyungsoo returned it happily. “Now, are you hungry?” He asked, standing up and grabbing the chicken. His headache from before had magically disappeared and suddenly he wasn’t nearly as tired as he had been.

 

Kyungsoo let out a happy sound behind him and Jongin could hear him move around on the table. For a fairy he wasn’t particularly light on his feet but in a way that was charming. Like almost everything about Kyungsoo it demanded to be noticed. He wasn’t a person you could just overlook.

 

Carefully Jongin picked out the smallest fried chicken pieces, happy to see they were quite small. Although despite that they still ended up being about the size of a whole chicken for Kyungsoo. He placed them on a small saucer and filled the bottle cap with water once more before carrying it over to Kyungsoo who happily accepted it.

 

Jongin sat down on his bed that also doubled as his couch and started eating his own chicken. As he ate he watched Kyungsoo and the way his cheeks would puff up as he chewed, his eyes turning into small half-moons as he smiled, and his toes happily curling. He was simply adorable from the inside and out and the stubborn character only added to it.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked as he had finished his first piece of chicken. Jongin hummed, looking at Kyungsoo intensively. “Can I go with you to work tomorrow?”

 

“Uh...” Jongin swallowed the chicken in his mouth, feeling confused. Why would Kyungsoo want that? And would it even be safe? What if someone saw him? He didn’t want the fairy to be taken away. “Why?”  
  
Kyungsoo looked down, toes fiddling with each other as he squirmed under Jongin’s gaze.

 

“Your home is boring human. I want you to keep me entertained.” He replied without any real heat behind it. Jongin let out a laugh, quickly covering his mouth when Kyungsoo huffed and took a large bite out of his chicken.

 

“Of course.” Jongin said, smiling softly down at Kyungsoo. The small fairy met his eyes for a short moment, a large smile breaking out on his face before he looked away and shyly giggled to himself.

 

The next morning all Jongin could think of was why had he agreed to this. Kyungsoo was tucked away in the breast pocket of his suit jacket, curious eyes peeking out as Jongin moved towards the subway entrance.

 

Luckily everyone was too busy trying to get to work that no one noticed the purple haired head sticking out of Jongin’s pocket. Jongin knew though and with every step he got closer to the subway trains he was more and more aware of the sheer mass of people around him and how exposed Kyungsoo was in his pocket.

 

Once he was down by the platform he placed his hand in front of Kyungsoo, ignoring the angry kicks delivered to his chest as he tried to squeeze onto the train without getting too close to anyone else.

 

As the train started with a jerk and a woman bumped into Jongin, her head hitting Jongin on the right side of his chest and Kyungsoo stilled, curling up at the bottom of Jongin’s left pocket. Jongin turned until he was facing the wall, safe from potential accidents and smiled down at Kyungsoo who looked back at him with frightened eyes.

  
“ _I’ll protect you_ ” He mouthed, and the small fairy nodded, holding his backpack against his chest. He was wearing his school uniform today, complete with tie and a small name tag that Kyungsoo had written his name on earlier that morning. He looked absolutely adorable and Jongin had made him pose for pictures on the window sill next to his favorite cactus.

 

The fairy had been in awe of the camera function on Jongin’s phone and demanded that Jongin let him play with it immediately. Jongin had had to make a deal with him that he could play as much as he wanted to once they got to work to get the fairy to agree to jump into his pocket.

 

Fifteen nerve wracking minutes later Jongin finally exited the train and made his way up towards the business center of Seoul. He could feel Kyungsoo move about in his breast pocket and upon looking down found that the curious fairy was once again sneakily observing his surroundings, eyes wide.

 

Jongin smiled before continuing into his building and up the elevator until he reached his office. Once inside he helped Kyungsoo out of the pocket and placed him on his desk before locking the door to his office. He couldn’t afford any sudden visits today.

 

He turned to look at Kyungsoo who was looking around the room in wonder, eyes wide as he took in the space. Jongin felt himself smile, leaning back against the door as he crossed his eyes and just observed. Kyungsoo quickly spun around, smile bright on his lips, before he collapsed down on Jongin’s mouse, arms stretched out to the side.

  
“You like it?” Jongin asked, pushing off the door and walking over to his desk. Kyungsoo sat up, looking at Jongin with sparkling eyes.

  
“Yes!” He nodded eagerly. “The human world is so big! It’s amazing!” He looked around once more before standing up and rushing forwards with arms stretched wide. The next second Jongin felt the small fairy bump into his chest, burying his face in his shirt in some sort of hug. Jongin let out a laugh, gently placing his hand around Kyungsoo’s back.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” He said, stroking the fairy’s hair.

 

“Now give me your phone.” Kyungsoo ordered.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo started regularly going with him to work after that. To ensure the subway trip was safe Jongin made a small transportation pod for Kyungsoo, which was just the jar from the first day decorated in baby blue and pink per Kyungsoo’s request. Only once the jar was up to his standards did Kyungsoo agree to travel in it.

 

At work Kyungsoo spent most of his time either fiddling with Jongin’s phone, exploring his messy drawers or more recently, sewing. Jongin had taken Kyungsoo to a fabric store once he realized how just how much the fairy liked to sew and from the scraps bin in the store they had picked up enough fabric to last Kyungsoo a lifetime in Jongin’s eyes.

 

It lasted for 9 days and Kyungsoo threw a surprisingly large tantrum for a person so small when Jongin told him he couldn’t go to the fabric store until that weekend. The fairy had even flown up and tried landing a punch on Jongin’s face. At that point the human stormed out of the flat to go and cool down before he did something stupid.

  
Once he had come back Kyungsoo’s eyes were rimmed read, cheeks wet from crying and his tiny frame curled up in hid bed. Jongin had sat him down and explained that Kyungsoo couldn’t keep demanding things and that if he wanted something he would have to learn not only how to ask nicely but also how to earn it. He also explained that Kyungsoo being able to fly and not telling him hurt him because Jongin had taken extra time out of his day to carry the fairy around in the belief he couldn’t move much on his own.

 

Kyungsoo had looked ashamed at this, his small shoulders hunched as he apologized. Truth be told Jongin hadn’t expected too much from the whole ordeal and honestly didn’t mind spoiling Kyungsoo, but the fairy seemed to have taken his words to heart because Jongin saw changes, although small, in Kyungsoo’s behavior.

 

He started trying to help at home as much as his size allowed him, which meant he was in charge of pointing out all the places Jongin had missed dusting and weeding the plants, which was barely necessary. Still, Jongin appreciated the effort. Kyungsoo also started acting slightly less spoiled and would after another week actually listen to Jongin already at the second time he said no, and only sulk a little afterwards.

 

With every passing day Jongin found himself caring more and more of the fairy. Although he had thought Kyungsoo beyond childish at first by now Jongin knew that Kyungsoo just liked being pampered. He was an adult and once he had gotten past his initial hesitance to open up him and Jongin would enjoy the same things together as Jongin did with his friends.

 

During the evenings they would watch tv while eating, Kyungsoo sarcastically commenting on whatever was going on while resting in Jongin’s hair. Jongin would laugh at the clever remarks, enjoying the warmth of Kyungsoo’s small body against his head.

 

On their way home from work Jongin had started searching the local malls and entertainment centers for gashapon machines and Kyungsoo would excitedly accept the plastic ball containing a new miniature cake set, garden arrangement, or sometimes doll clothes for him to customize.

 

As their time drew closer to two months together Jongin started finding with every passing day that he was wishing more and more that when Kyungsoo rushed forward to hug him, his arms would actually wrap around Jongin’s chest and not just press against his shirt. Or that the warmth he felt from Kyungsoo resting on his head would be a warm body pressing into his side instead. Or that when Kyungsoo smiled up at him, lips shaped as a heart and eyes nothing but happy crescents, he could press his lips against that smile instead of gently stroking the fairy’s hair.

 

Jongin twisted the small lever, watching as a yellow plastic egg rolled down into the retriever. He had found a new gashapon, this one containing a small bird with a mushroom top for a hat. Technically it was a gift for Kyungsoo but Jongin hoped the fairy wouldn’t like it that much, just like he hadn’t liked the bird corn crossover he had gotten last week, or the Goku figurine. They would all look nice next to his Rilakkuma bear on his side of the bed side table.

 

Pocketing the small ball Jongin started heading home. Kyungsoo had opted to stay home today, sleepily staying cuddled up in his small bed when Jongin left for work. Jongin heard himself sigh, thinking of how wonderful it would have been to be able to kiss Kyungsoo goodbye or to have been able to say fuck work and just curl up in bed next to him.

 

His thoughts stayed centered on Kyungsoo on the ride home, picturing the two of them in bed, walking hand in hand, cuddling on the couch, cooking. He was so caught up in his thoughts he almost missed his stop and stumbled when getting off the escalators.

 

Once he finally pushed the door to his apartment open he couldn’t help but have his heart grow at the thought of finally being able to see Kyungsoo. He quickly kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket, and ran into the flat in search for the fairy.

  
“Kyungsoo?” Jongin called, turning around in the living room. He could see Kyungsoo’s latest sewing project, a small suit for when he joined Jongin at work so he, too, could look professional. Jongin had told him it wasn’t necessary but the fairy insisted, and what the fairy wanted the fairy got. However, Kyungsoo himself was nowhere in sight.

 

“I’m here.” A voice came from the bathroom and Jongin turned around, ready to push the door open before remembering Kyungsoo was very particular about being seen naked, despite having snuck up on Jongin fresh out of the shower more than once.

 

Jongin decided that the scolding he would inevitably get was worth it and with a wide smile pushed the door open. A wall of steam hit him as he entered the bathroom but before Jongin could start wondering of who the someone who had taken a shower hot enough for this amount of steam was, his eyes fell on a figure barely a meter in front of him.

 

The figure was about a head shorter than Jongin, shoulders thin and waist small but legs curvy. His skin was a milky white, dark purple hair contrasting against it beautifully. On his back four wings similar to those of a dragonfly were tattooed in a silver ink that shimmered rainbow as the figure slowly turned around. A pair of large eyes, wide with shock, plump lips and cheeks flushed pink from the heat came into view and Jongin barely had time to register that he was looking at Kyungsoo before a scream rang out.

 

“Get out!” Kyungsoo squeaked, pushing Jongin with all his might. “You’re ruining the surprise!”

 

Jongin stumbled backwards, too shocked to do anything else. A second later the bathroom door shut in his face and Jongin blinked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Could that really have been Kyungsoo? But Kyungsoo could fit in his palm and although small for a grown man the man in his bathroom certainly couldn’t.

 

“Kyungsoo?” He carefully asked, taking a step towards the closed door.

 

“No!” Came the voice from inside. It was the same as Kyungsoo’s except louder.

 

“Then who are you?” Jongin asked, suddenly feeling a little apprehensive. Did he have a stranger in his home? Had someone broken in to use his shower?

 

The door opened and a wet towel hit him in the face. Jongin stumbled back again, quickly pulling the towel away. In front of him stood Kyungsoo, except he was a full sized Kyungsoo, with a pout on his lips. He was wearing one of Jongin’s shirts which was too large for him, fabric covering his hands and coming down to the top of his thighs. He was wearing nothing underneath.

 

Jongin swallowed, realizing Kyungsoo must have been naked when Jongin first saw him and unbidden the image of the most perfect pert ass Jongin had ever seen came to mind. He blinked.

 

“You ruined the surprise.” Kyungsoo muttered, glaring at him from beneath wet bangs. Jongin opened his mouth, trying to figure out what to say.

 

“You’re not small.” He said and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before huffing and crossing his arms. This brought the hem of the shirt even further up and Jongin thought his eyes would pop out of his head if he continued staring like this.

 

“I was never small you were just big.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

 

Jongin nodded stupidly, still not able to tear his eyes away from Kyungsoo. The fairy had always been beautiful but now! Before he had been beautiful in that way any fairy creature was if you would see them in real life, doll like, unreal. But now! Wow! He was like a painting come to life, a piece of art. Jongin could spend hours staring into his eyes, counting all the blends of brown, black and purple in them. He could spend a lifetime mapping out the small moles he had never noticed before dotting Kyungsoo’s skin like stars in the night sky. He could feel every muscle, trace every bone, and still never get enough.

 

“You’re beautiful” He whispered, breathless. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch, but he was afraid that if he did Kyungsoo would be gone in a puff of smoke.

 

The fairy in front of him stared, eyes growing wide, before his cheeks slowly turned even pinker, ears burning. With a small giggle he turned around, hiding his face in his hands.

 

Jongin felt his heart swell, his chest feeling small, until his eyes fell upon the curve of Kyungsoo’s back and the way his shirt was only covering half of that pert ass. His pants were starting feel a little small. He cleared his throat.

  
“How...How did you even do this?” He asked, gesturing to Kyungsoo and trying to keep his eyes on the fairy’s face. Kyungsoo turned around with a blinding smile, cheeks still blushed, and shyly met his eyes.

 

“Fairy magic.” He explained, voice soft.

 

“Magic?” Jongin asked, arm lamely reaching out before falling back against his side again. Kyungsoo looked so perfect.

 

“Fairies can transform into human size after we’ve been given a human meal.” Kyungsoo explained, hand twitching by his side for a moment. Jongin’s did the same before he finally reached out.

 

Kyungsoo’s hand was soft in his, smoother than the finest of silk. It was smaller but fit perfectly in Jongin’s larger hands. The milky white of Kyungsoo’s skin contrasted beautifully with Jongin’s tanned and Jongin could have spent days trying to describe the way Kyungsoo’s touch made him feel without finding the right words.

 

“Wait.” He froze, tearing his eyes away from his and Kyungsoo’s now interlaced fingers. “So you’ve been able to become this size from the first night?” He asked, frowning.

 

Kyungsoo grew red again as he realized what he had admitted before looking away with a huff and a roll of his eyes as if Jongin’s question was beyond stupid.

 

“I had to know I could trust you first of course.” Kyungsoo explained. “And besides, I’m a fairy. I’m not supposed to be this size! And you didn’t seem to mind at the time!” His voice was growing in volume with each sentence and Jongin quickly took a step forwards, realizing he had offended Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m not mad.” He said, placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek and making the fairy look at him again. Kyungsoo’s beautiful eyes were hidden under furrowed eyebrows and his lips were set in a pout. “And I don’t mind. Either way I don’t mind.”

 

Kyungsoo slowly relaxed, his eyebrows smoothening out and eyes turning up to look up into Jongin’s.

 

“Really?” He asked. Jongin nodded and Kyungsoo’s lips immediately broke into a smile. “I liked how you cared for me too, how you would touch me and carry me around. I didn’t think you would do it if I was this big.” He admitted quietly.

 

Jongin let out a laugh, grabbing Kyungsoo around the waist before hoisting him up so the fairy could wrap his legs around Jongin’s waist. Kyungsoo’s eyes were comically large as he looked down at Jongin from his new position.

 

“Why would I stop with all that?” He asked with a smile. “You’re my very own fairy. I will spoil you until the day I die.” He added, reaching up to press a gentle kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips. The fairy let out a surprised sound at the sudden movement, his fingers curling in the fabric of Jongin’s shirt as he held on.

 

“Do that again.” The fairy demanded and Jongin laughed, placing another kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips. The fairy melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Jongin’s neck and quickly opening his mouth to allow Jongin to deepen the kiss.

 

The human slowly carried the two of them over to his bed, careful not to drop Kyungsoo as the fairy explored his mouth, motions inexperienced but eager. Jongin let him, slowly dipping the other onto the bed before climbing into bed himself.

 

Kyungsoo was pliant under him as he showed the fairy how to kiss, taught him how to explore and touch with his tongue. He let the fairy touch his chest, let his touches becoming braver and travel over his toned shoulders, firm pecs and down in his flat stomach until they reached the hem of his pants and suddenly disappeared.

 

Jongin broke the kiss and followed Kyungsoo’s, seeing Kyungsoo’s hands shyly fisted in his own shirt. The other’s eyes were trained on Jongin’s crotch and the slowly growing tent in them. Jongin smirked, placing a kiss against the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips before attaching his lips to the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck.

 

Kyungsoo let out a whimper, baring his neck for Jongin and the older gently fisted his hand in Kyungsoo’s still wet hair as he marked the fairy. He could feel Kyungsoo’s legs squirm under him and when he looked down Kyungsoo was pulling his shirt down over his crotch, hiding his erection.

 

“You don’t have to be shy for me baby.” Jongin whispered, nosing along Kyungsoo’s jawline before moving down to the exposed collarbones. He heard Kyungsoo gasp as he made contact. “Let it all out, I’ll keep you safe.” He added, his free hand gently stroking down Kyungsoo’s bare leg.

 

The skin was smooth, almost hairless, and as Jongin’s hand closed around Kyungsoo’s knee the fairy obediently brought his leg up to wrap around Jongin’s waist. Jongin let his hand travel back down the thick thigh until it rested on Kyungsoo’s hip, gently holding it in place as he looked up at the fairy.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were dark with arousal, his cheeks flushed and his lips red and swollen from kissing. Jongin placed yet another kiss to his lips before pulling away and smiling down at Kyungsoo. His other hand travelled down to Kyungsoo’s waist and he pulled the fairy closer, making him wrap his other leg around Jongin’s waist too.

 

Slowly Jongin sat back, keeping a hand on the soft material of the shirt on Kyungsoo’s stomach so the fairy couldn’t follow him. Equally slowly he started removing his own dress shirt, watching as Kyungsoo swallowed as more and more of his chest got revealed.

 

When Jongin pulled the shirt off completely Kyungsoo looked away, eyes shy. Jongin smiled, throwing the clothes away before grabbing hold of Kyungsoo’s hips again and gently rubbing circles into the skin with his thumb.

 

“How about we get rid of yours too?” He asked, pulling Kyungsoo’s shirt further up his stomach but the fairy kept himself covered with the shirt, not letting go. Jongin could see his ears grow read again and soothingly rubbed his hand down Kyungsoo’s thigh.

 

After another moment Kyungsoo let go of his shirt and Jongin patiently helped him out of the oversized shirt. With Kyungsoo laid out naked in front of him Jongin couldn’t help gasping at the sight. Kyungsoo was beyond beautiful.

 

He had moles running down his chest too, leading down to his narrow waist and soft stomach. Jongin let his eyes travel further down until they reached Kyungsoo’s cock nestled in a small patch of black hair. It was hard and resting against Kyungsoo’s abdomen, slightly curved to the right and cockhead the same flushed red as Kyungsoo’s lips.

  
“Even here you’re adorable.” Jongin said, placing a hand against Kyungsoo’s cock and putting the slightest of pressure on it. Kyungsoo’s hips jerked and he quickly looked away, hiding behind his hands.

 

“It’s not fair.” He whined, his legs tightening around Jongin’s waist. Jongin hummed in question, holding back a smile. He didn’t want Kyungsoo to think he was teasing him. “You’re still wearing your clothes.” Kyungsoo mumbled from behind his hands and this time Jongin couldn’t hold out his laugh.

 

Kyungsoo glared at him and Jongin quickly held up his hands, promising to obey. Quickly he removed his pants and underwear, he never wore socks if he could help it, before turning back towards Kyungsoo.

 

“Like what you see?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyungsoo propped himself up on his elbows, eyes wide as he took in Jongin. The human’s cock was still not fully erect but unlike Kyungsoo’s smaller one it was longer and slightly thicker.

 

“Will you...” Kyungsoo trailed off with a shy giggle before looking away and hiding behind his hands. Jongin laughed, moving forwards and caging in the still blushing fairy with his arms.

  
“Will I what?” Jongin asked, pressing kisses against the back of Kyungsoo’s hands. Kyungsoo squirmed a little more, trying to close his legs but Jongin’s hips between them prevented it.

 

“Will you fuck me?” Kyungsoo whispered, barely audible despite Jongin being bare inches away. Jongin felt his cock twitch at the words, his breath getting caught in his throat. He swallowed thickly, wishing he could see Kyungsoo’s face.

 

Gently he pulled the other’s hand away from his face, exposing Kyungsoo’s red cheeks and shy gaze. He pressed a kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips, feeling the excitement and nervousness hiding in the fairy.

 

“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” He said carefully, making sure Kyungsoo knew he meant every word. The fairy nodded, catching his gaze.

 

“I want to.” He said confidently. Jongin smiled, pressing another kiss to Kyungsoo before reaching over to his bedside table and pulling out the drawer. The small bed standing on top of it, carefully made with the seal tucked in under the covers had him hesitating to grab the lube. Kyungsoo was actually that small. Was this even right?

 

“Hurry.” Kyungsoo whined, hands suddenly touching Jongin’s cock with curious fingers. Jongin was brought back to reality in an instant by the twitching of his hips and quickly grabbed the lube.

 

None too gently he pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s, feeling the smaller smile for a moment before Jongin rolled his hips and swallowed the moan that followed. He once again guided Kyungsoo’s legs until they were wrapped around his waist, their crotches pressed together and cocks rubbing up against each other.

 

With utmost care he started prepping Kyungsoo, gently teasing him open before sinking the first finger inside. As he worked he watched Kyungsoo, the beautiful those wide eyes grew wider as Jongin took one of his nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. He teased gasps and moans out of the fairy with the pumping and massaging of his fingers, making the other arch and his hips twitch.

 

When Jongin pushed inside he couldn’t help but groan. Kyungsoo was tight, so so tight, and his walls were hot around him. A whimper reached him and when he opened his eyes back up his eyes met with Kyungsoo’s. The fairy was panting, hands fisted in the sheets as Jongin slowly eased himself further in.

 

“You okay?” Jongin asked, pressing a soft kiss against Kyungsoo’s trembling lips. Kyungsoo nodded, eyes screwing shut for a moment as Jongin pushed deeper. The human felt his heart clench and slowly caressed the length of Kyungsoo’s arm until he could interlace their fingers.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flew open, looking past all of Jongin’s defenses and into his soul. A smile slowly grew on his lips and Jongin felt Kyungsoo give his hand a gentle squeeze. He returned it before rocking forward again, pushing in the final bit to the hilt.

 

They stayed there for a long moment, just breathing, existing together, before Jongin slowly pulled back and pushed back in with a short snap of his hips. Kyungsoo let out a gasp, eyes widening and Jongin repeated the movement, this time earning a groan.

 

Slowly he worked up a rhythm, making sure to listen to the way Kyungsoo was responding, the way his gasps sounded and moans rang out in the flat. Kyungsoo’s own grunts and heavy breathing mixed with them until all he could hear was Kyungsoo under him.

 

He sped up, chasing that high, wanting to see Kyungsoo come undone beneath him. The fairy whimpered, free hand clawing down Jongin’s back as he squirmed and moaned under Jongin. His walls tightened with every thrust and Jongin could feel himself grow closer with each passing moment.

 

His lips were slowly playing along the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, kissing and marking the fairy as his. The sweaty skin muffled his groans as his hips worked them towards completion. Kyungsoo’s breath was hot against his hair, his whimpers like music to his ears.

 

“Jongin! Jongin!” Kyungsoo gasped, his hand tightening around Jongin’s and a second later he could feel him tense under him. With a high-pitched moan Jongin felt Kyungsoo’s release hit his chest and the next second his own orgasm washed over him. He growled, hips snapping forwards roughly one, two, three times before stilling as he emptied himself inside Kyungsoo.

 

The fairy whimpered, his walls milking Jongin as they rode out their climaxes. Jongin drew in a sharp breath, forcing his tired muscles to keep him upright and not collapse down on Kyungsoo under him.

 

The fairy winced as Jongin pulled out but didn’t let go of his hand. Jongin rolled over to the side, making sure to keep his grip on Kyungsoo’s hand equally tight. He could see Kyungsoo pant from the corner of his eyes and reached out to place his free hand on Kyungsoo’s chest, feeling the heartbeat pulse in time with his own.

 

“Wow.” Kyungsoo gasped and Jongin couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

  
“Wow?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He would be lying if he said the comment didn’t do wonders to his self-esteem.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t think you would be so good.” Kyungsoo said and Jongin’s self-esteem immediately became confused as to which direction such a backhanded compliment should carry it.

 

“Thank you?” He chanced, and from the smile on Kyungsoo’s lips he guessed he had been correct.

 

“Can we do that again?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin choked on his breath. He was exhausted, and he was sure he would need at least another 20 minutes until every part of him was ready to go again. But what Kyungsoo wanted Kyungsoo got.

 

“Now?” He asked and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

 

“No.” He said like it was obvious. “I’m all sticky and sweaty and gross. I want a shower now. I was talking about later.” He clarified and Jongin let out a sigh.

 

“Yes, yes of course.” He promised, moving close to press a kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips. The fairy smiled against his lips.

 

“Can we do it a lot later too?” Kyungsoo asked carefully, curling up into Jongin’s side and slinging a leg possessively over his hips. Jongin used his free hand to gently caress the fairy’s knee.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, burying his nose in Kyungsoo’s hair. It smelled of plums.

 

“I mean like a lot later. Like, after more than a year. Can I come back here so we can do this again?” The fairy mumbled against the skin of Jongin’s neck and Jongin closed his eyes, chest too small for everything he was feeling.

 

“Of course you can come back even after your coming of age year is over. I’ll always be here for you.” He replied, squeezing the hand in his. Kyungsoo squeezed back and that was all the answer Jongin needed to know that Kyungsoo would be back. Once this year was over Kyungsoo would return to him many, many times over and Jongin would be able to do everything he had ever dreamt of, all he wanted to share, all he wanted to experience, and all of it with Kyungsoo.

 

Silence lowered itself over them, mixing with their slow breathing and the heat steaming off their bodies. Jongin continued to rub circles into Kyungsoo’s knee, small figure eights, while Kyungsoo pressed himself closer, hand resting over Jongin’s heart. Their bodies lay intertwined, like one, on the bed that should be too small but wasn’t, and never would be.

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo broke the stillness and Jongin hummed in reply. “I want to shower, carry me.” He whined and Jongin sighed but obeyed anyway.

  
What Kyungsoo wants, Kyungsoo gets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story please leave a kudos and comment. I really appreciate it <3


End file.
